vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Coordinator (Fairy Tail)
|-|Base= |-|Scythe Armor= |-|Multi-Sword Armor= |-|Melee Armor= |-|Fire Armor= Summary Coordinator (コーディネーター Kōdinētā) is a member of Carbuncle, who appears in Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Coordinator Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (With Fire Armor), Limited Flight (With Scythe Armor), Telekinesis, Weapon Mastery, Summoning (Can summon various magical armors and weapons with varied abilities through her Requip magic), Limited Power Nullification (could dispel Erza Scarlet's Armor Summoning) Attack Potency: City level (Fought and damaged Standard Armors Erza) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Erza) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class (Damaged Weaker Armors Erza) Durability: City level (Took hits from Weaker Armors Erza) Stamina: High Range: A couple meters with her swords, Several hundred meters with her Multi-Sword Armor Standard Equipment: Various sets of armor, weapons Intelligence: Very Experienced mage Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Retractable Blade: Coordinator's main weapon, outside of her armors, is a retractable blade. It has a long handle with a groove running along it and several circular sections where the handle connects to the blade casing. The handle is at a slight angle to the blade. When not in use, the retracted blade is housed in two covers, the lower, larger one over the upper one, both with an angled front. When the blade is brought into use, the lower cover flips forwards and upwards, and the blade extends forward through it. On the underside of the stationary portion of the blade, near the handle, there is a set of notches. Scythe Armor: This elaborate armor is primarily gold with red clothing underneath. The upper half of the armor consists of a breastplate open at the middle, gauntlets with sharp claw-like fingers and pauldrons, the right one with wing-like decorations. The lower part of the armor consists of faulds and leg armor, each with a large wing, with a red, white and black eye pattern on it, and talon-like feet. Underneath the armor, Coordinator wears gloves and a bodysuit, starting at upper chest level, with a circle cut out around her lower chest. She also wears a blue headband or a winged helmet. While wearing this armor, Coordinator wields a large scythe. *'Flight:' This armor grants Coordinator the ability to fly. Multi-Sword Armor: This armor is blue with red trimming. It consists of a breastplate, shoulder guards, gauntlets and a series of plates, arranged like petals, over a large flower-like skirt. Coordinator's hair is tied in a ponytail with a white hair tie with petal-like decorations. *'Sword Requipping:' Coordinator is able to summon large red swords to guard against attacks and launch at her opponent(s). Fire Armor: This armor is red with gold trimming. It consists of a chest plate, styled like a leathery wing, covering the upper chest, dark-colored pauldrons, gauntlets and large, decorated faulds. Coordinator's hair is tied into a pair of high ringlets. While wearing this armor, Coordinator wields a large, jagged red blade, darker on the edges. Melee Armor: This armor is primarily purple with white clothing underneath. The armor mainly consists of a breastplate which is open in the middle, pair of gauntlets, an open white skirt with purple trimming, a gray belt with a brown buckle, and leg armor. Underneath the armor, Coordinator wears a white band around her upper chest with her guild's emblem on it and white leggings. She also wears a white headband with a pair of wing-like decorations. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 7